Polyarthritis may be erosive or non-erosive. In the erosive form, the underlying disease process erodes the cartilage; in the non-erosive form, the cartilage is not affected. Erosive polyarthritis is an inflammatory disease of joints that results in tissue destruction and erosion within the affected joint. Erosive polyarthritis occurs in many patients having inflammatory disorders, including psoriatic arthritis, spondyloarthropathies, such as ankylosing spondylitis, and juvenile rheumatoid arthritis. Many of the current treatments of disorders in which erosive polyarthritis is a manifestation fail to focus on decreasing radiographic progression of joint disease.